When I Cry
by Star-Moon-Angel
Summary: She is grieving over the lost of her loved ones...who will help her deal? AXC


It right after Lord Uzumi died and Kira found out Cagalli was his sister.Plz bare with my spelling and grammer I stink at that

Now he was offically worried. She hadn't eaten in a day and all she did was cry. Now he hadn't know her for long but all he knew was that she was hurting now and he really wanted to be there for her.

All she did was stay in her room and cry after the encounter with him and Kira. Now only letting Kira in to see how she was doing but then at times she wouldnt even let that happen. Now he wasn't one to get impatient but now he really wanted to see first hand how she was doing but right now all he could do was stay in the lounge and wait for updates from Kira.

He rubbed the pendent around his neck that he always wore as a reminder of that day. She had said she didnt want anyone else to die but now she was crying because yet another one of her loved ones had just died.

She was grieving since her father had just died and now was shocked to find out that she had a long lost TWIN brother who no less was his best friend Kira. Which he found out with the encounter earlier.(A/n In phase 41 at the poles)

It was also a sad way of telling her this information. From what he heard he had just gave her a picture, saying that she was leaving him but not alone with her brother. With that he had put her on the ship with Kisaka. If you think about it that leaving her with nothing but a new found brother, aload of responsibility and many unanswered questions.

Now, with the death of her father she would have to be the new representative of Orb and that was alot of responsibility alone. So maybe thats was the reason she let only Kira in to see her but yet he wanted to see her too. DIdnt she know he was dieing inside to not be able to see her smiling face and have her fiery personality back? He didnt know why he felt that way but he did. Right now she was crying and he couldnt do nothing to help because she wouldn't let him near her. Why?

While in his train of thoughts Kira just then bursted into the room frantic, cleary looking for something or rather _someone_." Athrun, have you seen Cagalli?" he asked rather worried.

Athrun got very worried at that moment and ask with a shaky voice, "What, do you mean she not in her room. Where can she be!" he now shouted with a worried and angry voice. Worried because he didnt know where she was and angery because he wasn't there to help.

"I don't know, I went to go check on her to see how she was doing and she was gone!" he himself was now really worried. His new found sister was missing and he had no idea where she was,

"Where can she be...she not herself and she wandering around the ship." Kira took a deep breath and said," Calm down, Cagalli couldnt gone far but there are parts of this ship we dont even know considering it new to us.(a/n the kusanagi) So we should split up and look around for her but keep it quiet I'm sure Cagalli wouldn't want anyone else to get worried." With that said the two boys set out to find the princess both thinking..

'BE SAFE'

Athrun was floating around the ship which to him seemed like hours when really it was only a minute or two when he started to hear singing...

_I wanted to be like you  
I wanted everything  
So I tried to be like you  
And I got swept away _

He had stopped at the corner and he saw her! She was floating near a huge window in her orb orange jacket and white pants(Sorta like Where Lacus found Kira crying in Phase 10). Her hands were near her heart and she was looking up to the stars as if singing it to someone specific. He was mesmorized by how beautiful she sung in herown little world. He stood behind the doorway(a/n:like Kuzzi did when Kira and lacus was talking) so not to stop her. She continued...

_I didn't know that it was so cold  
And that i need someone to show me the way  
So you took my hand and we figured out  
That when the tide comes you'd take me away _

She was now standing on the ground but she was still in the same position as before. She was not crying which was a surprised to Athrun because all he had heared from Kira that she refused to eat and just cried.(a/n I know not like Cagalli in Seed but for the story). She was now up to what seemed like the chrous

_If you wanted to  
I could've saved you  
I could have taken you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
But all I wanted was somebody who cared_

_I'm sinking slowly  
So hurry and hold me  
Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on  
Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone _

_If you wanted to  
I could've saved you  
I could've taken you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
But all I wanted was somebody who cared_

She was now crying and she couldnt go on. She was now on the floor holding on to the rail. She was crying as she spoke,"Father, you knew I needed you, yet you still left me on this ship without you!" She was yelling now almost as if he was still there.

Athrun rushed over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She got startled but when she looked at him with tears in her amber eyes all he could do was hug her and she cried. She cried and cried on his shoulder while he stroke her hair repeating."It's okay let it out." Hushing and soothing her till she stop and looked back to him.

He then helped her up and said with an encouraging voice," You have to finsih the song... to let him know how you feel." Cagalli was now shocked. She hadn't know Athrun was there watching her and merely thought he had heared her crying and he came to help. She then ask with tears still in her eyes" You had heard all of that?" He smiled his most sincere smile and said " Yes, but I like to hear the end of the song, Please?"

All she could do was look into his emarled eyes and said "Okay."

She then looked right back to the stars as if Athrun wasn't there and said "Father, this is for you to know that I do love you and thank you but I still have questions blank. I hope the rest of the song you under stand." With that said she took a deep breath look at Athrun then back to the stars and continue on...

_All I wanted was somebody who cared  
If you needed me you knew I'd be there_

_If you wanted to  
I could've saved you  
I could've taken you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
But all I wanted was somebody who cared_

_Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone._

She was now crying again and asked Athun, while facing the window"Why. why him and not me. I cant run a country all alone.It should've been me!" Athrun griped her shoulder and had her faced him and said "Stop talking nonsense, you can do this. You have your brother, you have Orb backing you, the crew of the Archangel and now you have me." He whispered to her."Your father had done what he thought was best for Orb. For you to lead a happy and peaceful future but to get there we have to fight, so please dont give up on yourself dont leave me."

Shock was written on her face. It was the first time anyone had set her straight since her father death and she was grateful. He continued, "I will be there for you from now on along side your brother,So next time your in pain, please dont shut me out. Let me in so I can help you just like your brother, Okay?" She then smiled and said "Athrun I will but the only reason I didnt let you in before was because I didnt want to let you see me weak."

Athrun smiled and said "Im supposed to see you weak side so I can help you be strong again."She walked up to him and did the first thing in her mind... hug him. Not one out of sadness like before but a real and genuine hug. She then whisper into his ear,"Thank you for everything, Athrun." 'I'm grateful to have met you' she thought.

"Your Welcome Cagalli." He whispered.

"Now lets go back and tell Kira I'm fine." With her smile back on her face all Athrun could do was go as he had longed to see that smile and walked ahead. When he noticed she wasn't following he was about to head back when he heard Cagalli yell, "Hold on." She turned back to the window and said "Father, I think I have found another to help me just as you did and I hope you approve." Just before she walked away she saw the stars in front of her shine like she never seen before and smiled.

She ran up to Athrun and when he was about to walk away she took his hand. He smiled and walked her back to the bridge, back to the people who loved and support her!

I know it seemed out of place but please look out the box.. Also the song she sung was from Michelle Branch "all you wanted" with some editing from me so it not the exact song but I liked it. So i dont own the song. Thanks and hope you guys plz leave reviews! Tell me if there are mistakes!

Star-Moon-Angel


End file.
